Vulcan's Don't Blush
by Cry4theDevil
Summary: Spock and Bones are enjoying a eventful evening in the sickbay when Kirk appears. Spock/McCoy


**Author:** Cry4theDevil

**Summary:** Spock and Bones are enjoying a eventful evening in the sickbay when Kirk appears. Spock/McCoy

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Just play with them.

**Note:** Went to see the Star Trek movie and got some inspiration for Spock/McCoy. First one ever. Be nice please (:

**Vulcan's Don't Blush**

I stared up at him, longing within my eyes.

"I love you," he murmured to me, capturing my lips with his.

It felt almost like a burning sensation, it must have been because he is a Vulcan, and not only his hands but his lips were also feverishly hot.

I smiled, grasping his forearms in a encouraging manor, "I know you do," I murmured back, leaning up on my toes (because I am just that short compared to him), my lips brushing the base of his pointed ear. I know they are very sensitive, I feel him shudder and I smirk.

I suppose his ears are the most sensitive part of flesh on him; even despite what most would think was the plain obvious.

They are wrong, Vulcan's are deliciously sensitive to almost any touch, and like any other being they get aroused by the same means, but it's the ears that really gets them.

I inwardly snicker, my knowledge of Vulcan's, though I am a expert on humans, has paid off once again.

"Doctor," he teases, voice not dry but husky this time, reaches my ears and I shiver in anticipation. And just as I thought those feverishly hot lips descend onto my own once again.

"S-pock.." I manage through the kiss only to moan as his arms wrap around my lower back, pulling me flush against his still, clothed, chest. Unfair. I am already stripped, well at least my upper half is.

He ends the kiss, pulling back only after tracing my lips with his pink-ish coloured tongue. "Yes, Doctor?" Spock teases once again. His eyes seem to smile at me.

"Enough with the doctor nonsense," I huff.

"Oh but it isn't nonsense is it?"

It's true, I am a doctor, in fact I am the USS Enterprises best CMO on duty.

I chuckle, "All right then; you caught me."

Spock seems to take great pleasure in hearing those words from me and I find myself sitting on my near by examination table, my legs wrapped around his waist, pressed against him again.

"It's logical isn't it... Bones?" he asks, using my nickname. Half the time it sounds like the crew is speaking as if I'm a dog or some type of pet. But from his mouth... I shudder, my thoughts being torn a part, somehow Spock has discarded his uniform blue shirt even while being pressed to me. The warmth of his skin is almost unbearable. I simply love it.

"I suppose.." I groan. Logic just didn't sound appealing at the moment. I was too wrapped up in the glossy black haired Vulcan before me, kissing down my chest.

I arch, a natural reaction to such ministrations. It's painfully obvious, I muse, that I am aroused, okay, very aroused.

Despite my efforts to hide my embarrassment he has noticed. I moan, great, just great.

I flush, my face going pale.

"Are you okay?" he suddenly asks, rubbing my upper arms with both hands, a soothing motion.

I nod. Spock doesn't seem to believe me. He backs away, grasping my shirt and pulling it over my head, "Humans don't just flush like that for nothing. This can wait till another time, when its' more appropriate, when you're ready." he murmurs, a loving tone to his voice, though I must be imagining it; Vulcan's don't show emotion.

"Spock please." I urge, though it sounded more like I was begging.

"Another time." he promised, upon throwing his own shirt back on and returning to me.

I smile, giving up hope for now.

"I'll remember that." I teased, laughing softly.

A dull beep goes off; alerting me to some late night patient coming to the sickbay. Spock must be physic, he ended it just in time.

"Enter!" I call and the doors slid open, it's Kirk, he's smiling.

"Oh sorry!" he exclaims, a amused yet knowing look on his face, "I'll come back later when you two aren't busy." Kirk hints and turns to leave.

I snicker, glancing at Spock and gasp.

He's blushing.

**Fin.**

I would love some feedback (:

Just please no flames... unless you absolutely must.


End file.
